


Extending Family

by Leonawriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Married Characters, Yukio freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years into the future, and things don’t really change much. Rin still finds his little brother panicking over everything… although on this, he can’t say he blames him too much. Not when Shiemi’s expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extending Family

Rin found Yukio pacing the monastery, tail swishing agitatedly behind him even when he paused for a moment or two. Hell, even the fact that his brother's tail was _out_ when just anyone could see it was a good sign the guy was stressed.

It also wasn't hard to figure out what the cause was, either. Especially since he'd just come from seeing Shiemi to have a talk after hearing she'd been taken off field missions indefinitely for a while.

The thought kept running through his mind - _I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an UNCLE_ \- but he had to force it to one side, because excitement was _not_ going to help right now.

"Oi, keep that up, and you're gonna get dizzy, Yukio."

Yukio stopped abruptly, and turned to face him with an almost wild look.

"Nii-san, how can you be so-?! Sh- Shiemi's- and I-"

"Yup. I know. I, uh... talked to her earlier. I was _going_ to go get you sashimi! Y'know, congratulations and all..."

"Congratulations-? I'm- Nii-san, do you _understand what this means?!"_

"I... think so? You're gonna be a _dad_."

Yukio's hand went up to his face, as if he were trying to rid himself of a headache, although his normally well-kept hair had the look of having been gone through by stressed out hands several times, making it look more like Rin's, and the resemblance between them more obvious.

"You don't _get it_. Our mother died because we were born! What about Shiemi? What if her- _our children_ end up like..."

"Like us, you mean?"

Yukio deflated somewhat, his tail drooping. He looked away, ashamed to have it out in the open. Rin knew that it had taken a while for his brother to come to terms with his demonic side, and get used to it, and even _now_ he had bad moments.

Though... he couldn't say he didn't understand why Yukio was freaking out. If it was him going through this? Hell, _he'd_ be freaking out. And Izumo would be the one whacking him over the head for it.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna suck," he said bluntly. Ignoring how Yukio drooped further. "But you know what? I don't _care_ what anyone's going to say about us, or them! I think this is _awesome_ , Yukio! Shiemi... none of us are gonna allow anyone to hunt her down because of who her kids are related to. And besides, _we're_ the ones with Satan as our blood father. This kid? Whoever they turn out to be, they're gonna have _you_. US. That's what was really bothering you, right?"

Yukio sighed.

"But it's... not as _easy_ as that."

"Never said it was going to be, did I?" Rin said with a shrug. "You know what the old man said to me when I thought everyone was out to get me? He told me, 'struggle'. An' that... I think it's just as important now as back then. If we just keep trying, then before we know it, no one'll even think of that _bastard_ when they look at our kids. They'll just see what cute kids they are and what an awesome _family_ they've got."

His brother shook his head, but if he wasn't mistaken, he was _sure_ he could see the hint of a smile there, even though Yukio was trying to hide it.

"So... what did she say? When you talked to her earlier."

"Ah... not much. Y'know. How excited and scared she was, 'cause she's never done this before. How you were freaking out and you should get your butt back there... okay, she didn't say it like that, but you get the idea."

Yukio's tail twitched, which was at least an improvement over the obvious agitation and dejected drooping from before, and he put his hand through his hair, spiking it up again.

"I'm..." He swallowed, and looked at something indistinct. "still scared," he finished, quietly.

Rin smiled, and reached out a hand to put on his brother's shoulder.

"Heheh, you wouldn't be my worrywart of a baby brother if you weren't!"

" _Baby_ brother, nii-san? I think maybe you've forgotten you're only a few minutes older than me... and if that makes _me_ a baby, then you're not much better."

They were halfway back to True Cross when he remembered that other thing he'd meant to bring up.

"Oh, yeah... Mephisto said something about how he thought since everything's all peaceful at the moment, he'd be able to introduce the kid to a few of its other uncles once it's born..."

" _What?!"_

...

AN: I don't really know where this idea came from, other than that it came to me as I was scrolling what was probably Pixiv artworks of the two by then. And I _had_ to write it. I had to.

At this point, they're all at least 21-25, and Yukio and Shiemi have been married for about a year. Rin and the others all passed to become exorcists, and the timeline is kind of vague as to whether it's anime or manga (although, probably manga, having said that, but still, _could_ be either). Rin and Izumo are in a relationship, but not married... yet. It's likely from what Rin's saying that it's not far off, though.


End file.
